A Twist of Fate
by Tainted Halo
Summary: Takes place a few years after Eikou Den. Nuriko/Reishun suddenly gets a very surprising visit from a certain reincarnation, with a very interesting request indeed... {Later will be truly shounen ai: Nuriko/Hotohori}
1. Chapter One

A Twist of Fate  
  
By: Tainted Halo  
  
A/N: ::Sigh:: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Or Nuriko. Or Hotohori. Or Kourin for that matter. ::Sigh:: Such is life... ^-^ But hey think of all the possibilities if Nuriko where mine?!? XDDD ^^;; And this is only the beginning... ^^;; This will be shounen ai later. ((Actual shounen ai... If ya get my drift... ^_~))  
  
Chapter One  
  
I looked down from my perch on the roof, of my home, at the scenery. It was lovely as always... "Does Nuriko live here?" I heard my name. It was a familiar voice... Maybe not completely, but I recognized it... Nuriko was not my birth name... Not in this lifetime anyways. Only a select few from long ago, called me by such that name.. Instantly my attention has been snared, and I peered down. A beautiful boy, with long brown hair, pulled back into a bun, wearing clothes of a commoner, was the speaker, talking to my neighbor. He was the same... Yet not the same.   
  
"You mean Reishun. She used to call herself Nuriko... She lives over there..." The elderly woman motioned to my house. The boy thanked him, and strode over to my home. The same graceful walk. A stride that belonged to a prince. Or an emperor. I then leapt down, landing correctly on my feet in front of the boy. He could have easily been sixteen... Possibly older.  
  
"Hoto...hori?" I stammered. It wasn't the look of him. He did look similar...More beautiful is that was truly possible... But it was the look in chestnut eyes that told me, who he really was. He nodded solemnly.   
  
"Reish-Nuriko... .You're the only one I could think to.. turn to right now..." He said quietly. I blinked in surprise. What would be able to penetrate Hotohori... Or even Eian... To make him need something off me, after all these years...? "What is it, majesty?" I asked, politely.   
  
"I'm no longer the emperor... You need not call me majesty..." He said his voice trailing off, "My house... was burned down... My family killed..." He said looking away. It wasn't the first time, he'd lost someone dear to him.. Houki had recently befallen ill... Not that he could honestly do anything.... He was Eian now, not Hotohori. Not the emperor of Kounan, Boushin was... His son...  
  
"I'm sorry, your maj-Hotohori..." I said, correcting myself... I couldn't think of any other thing to say. As it wasn't his place to comfort Houki, as he much desired, it wasn't my place to comfort him.... In my eyes he was still the emperor of Kounan.  
  
He nodded. "I have a... favor to ask you..." I stared dumbstruck. When ever had Hotohori requested a...favor from...Me?   
  
"Anything." I replied immediately.   
  
"Nuriko... This may sound odd coming from one as myself... But, my family... Was rather...poor. And everything they had was destroyed... And I was wondering it perhaps, I could... Work at your family's inn." He finally said, looking away. I could tell he didn't like being humbled in such a way. But I smiled in spite of the unfortunate events that had taken place. The thought of Hotohori...Eian living here! Or even working here.. I'd get to see him... He was the reason... I had become a woman "I'll go talk to father right now!" I said the smile still on my face as I motioned for Hotohori to follow me inside. "I deplore having to impose on you... Yet I greatly appreciate it Nuriko..." He said as we entered my house. A young girl with violet hair such as my own sat at the counter of the inn, calculating various things. "Kourin, this is Hotoh... Eian... And this is my sister Kourin." I decided it would be better to use his birth name than the name of the deceased emperor of Kounan. He seemed to notice the name Kourin, and looked up, his eyes dipped into confusion. He seemed to dismiss his thoughts with a slight nod, "Pleased to meet you Lady Kourin."   
  
"Hello! Same to you!" Kourin said cheerfully before returning to her work. I smiled, and motioned for Hotohori to sit, in the waiting room while I went to plead to my father. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I mean, with Kourin, and me why would the inn need another helping hand? In addition, of course there was my father and mother. But... I felt somehow I owed this to Hotohori. Besides where else would he go? His family... Houki.... He had lost so many people... Even with the gift of being able to embrace his son... He had lost that with reincarnation.   
  
"Reishun?" My father's voice called, as he smiled down brightly at me. "Is there something you need?" He asked. "Father... A close friend of mine.. Ho.. Eian. His house was destroyed... Oh father, do you think he could stay here and work in the inn? I'm sure he'd be no trouble!" I sounded pleading and childish, and I was well aware.   
  
My father blinked in surprise at my demand, "Rei... I'm not sure if that would be a good idea.." His gaze hardened, "What with you and Kourin, as young girls... Another man in the house..."   
  
I blushed looking away. That was one thing he wouldn't have to worry about in my case anyways. Even as a woman... I shook my head, "Father, he isn't like that! He's noble!"   
  
My father sighed. "He'll have to pull his own, we don't have money to spare..." His voice trailed off and I nodded trying to hide the huge grin from my lips, yet failing horribly. I would get to see Hotohori... Every day... Even if he's never love me... It would be worth it. And with that thought, I thanked my father, and ran back to tell Hotohori, almost tripping over my skirt. "Reishun! Always falling I see..." Kourin said smiling at me. I laughed, and returned the smile before nearly skipping back to Hotohori's side. "Welcome to our home..." I said, grinning fully at him. A grin he returned. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Twist of Fate  
  
A/N: My apologies for the lack of updates.. ^^ I've been unsure about how to progress with the fic-I have many ideas, and yet I'm unsure which I want to use. Anyways, if you have any ideas or suggestions, leave me a review-It makes my day, or E-mail me! ^_^   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hotohori... Eian surprisingly enough seemed rather used to doing this much labor. He waited on the inn's customers, and helped cook the meals, although I had to admit, he wasn't a very good cook.   
  
But soon, I began to feel that having him here wasn't the best idea. Mainly because whenever I looked into those golden eyes, this tiny hope that he could love me because I was finally a woman sprung up inside me. I'd learned my lesson about setting yourself up for disappointment... But I couldn't help it. I still loved him. Hotohori or Eian... It didn't matter. I loved him. But I was also denying it to myself. It was obvious that Kourin found him enchanting, but it was routine by now that he was oblivious to anyone who was remotely interested in him.   
  
"Reishun?" The soft gentle voice, lifted me from my thoughts, and I raised my eyes to meet his. "Yes?"   
  
"Your father wanted me to tell you... We're closing up for the day. I can do it today, if that's okay with you of course..." He said, giving me his irastable smile.   
  
"Yeah... If you like," I said, flipping my violet hair over my shoulder, and turning to leave.  
  
The boy reached out, tugging on my arm gently, "Do you think we could meet up later? Out by the garden?" He asked, smiling hesitantly. I slowly nodded, "Alright..." He released my arm, and I left the room, sighing dramatically as I went to drop off my belongings before I headed off towards the garden. It was beautiful-Kourin and myself had planted it when we were children... It had every flower for miles around and a lard willow tree dropped over it, as if sheltering the beautiful plants. I leaned my back against the tree, breathing in the night air... This was my favorite place.   
  
At the sound of grass beneath his feet, I opened my eyes and glanced up at Eian, who smiled softly. "This is quite a lovely garden..." He said glancing around... I knew he'd been here before, so I wasn't quite sure why he felt inclined to point it out, but I shrugged it off. A compliment from Hotohori even in this life was just as good, even if it was only on my garden.  
  
"Thank you... Kourin and me planted it when we were little," I informed him, watched as he leaned down to inspect the roses. They were a vivid violet color, my favorites... "What was it you called me out here for?" I asked, apparently interrupting him from his thoughts.   
  
"Well... I was curious to see if you would be interested in visiting Chosei, Gakurei, Tasuki or Chichiri... I mean they know we're alive, even if reincarnated. And we haven't seen them in such a long while..." He trailed off, amber eyes meeting mine waiting for my response.  
  
I pondered the request for a few moments... Visiting... That could be fun. My life had been uneventful-Well until Eian had showed up at least. But a seishi reunion could prove to be a lot of fun.. Asides from the fact that neither Miaka or Tamahome would be there... I really missed them.   
  
"Alright... If my parents can spare the workers that is," I said sighing sadly. Times weren't to bad, but my family had become dependant on Eian even though the short time he had been here. "I'll ask them tomorrow," I concluded, turning to leave.   
  
"By the way... Nuriko..." I flinched slightly hearing him use my seishi name. Not that I didn't love being seishi, for I had... But, it also mean that he still considered me a man... "Thank you, for doing this. For letting me stay in your home... I had no where else to turn.. I am grateful..."   
  
"I would have done anything for you, Hotohori... You should know that," I said, my tone tinted with an edge of bitterness, before I added, "Good night, Eian." 


End file.
